Just Another Day
by rhie.sha
Summary: Menjalani hari Minggu dengan cara seperti ini jelas bukan agenda hidup Changmin dan Kyuhyun... Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? DBSK and Super Junior Collaboration Story! AU! OOC! Gender Bender! So, Review Please...


**A Screenplays Fanfic**

**.**

* * *

**Author : rhie_sha**

Genre : Drama/Humor

Desclaimer : Member DBSK dan Super Junior bukan milik author... Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri...

Warning : AU! Gender bender! OOC akut. Bahasa alay. Don't like, don't read! 

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Kim Family**

Kangin : Kepala Keluarga, 45 th

Leeteuk : Ibu rumah tangga, 46 th

Eunhyuk : Anak ke-1, Laki-laki, 20th

Siwon : Anak ke-2, Laki-laki, 18 th

Ryeowook : Anak ke-3, Perempuan, 16 th

Kyuhyun : Anak ke-4, Laki-laki, 15 th****

.

Jung Family

Yunho : Kepala keluarga, 39 th

Jaejoong : Ibu rumah tangga, 40 th, adik dari Kangin

Junsu : Anak ke-1, perempuan, 16 th

Changmin : Anak ke-2, Laki-laki, 15 th****

.

.

Other

Yoochun : Kekasih Junsu, 17 th

.

.

* * *

**Hari minggu yang cerah di perumahan SM-Town**

**.**

**.**

"_Ummaaaaaa!"_

Seperti biasa, kedamaian pagi hari ini berakhir dengan terdengarnya lengkingan dari putri satu-satunya pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk, Ryeowook. Sebabnya? Apa lagi kalau bukan tingkah jahil dari saudaranya, entah sang kakak sulung, Eunhyuk, atau si bungsu, Kyuhyun. Duo usil yang memang bandelnya minta ampun kalau dinasehati. Sang nyonya rumah, Leeteuk, sudah capek kalau harus mengurusi kejahilan dua putranya itu. Mau dinasehati berapa kali pun, dasar Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun memang bandel, ya pasti cuma masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Kangin sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, asal kejahilan mereka masih pada batasnya. Baginya, anak laki-laki bersikap bandel itu wajar saja. Toh kalau tidak sedang kumat jahilnya, keduanya termasuk anak yang penurut, jadi dia masih bisa mentolerir. Nah, sayangnya, karena sikap yang kesannya mendukung ini, duo usil EunKyu makin semangat beraksi. Hasilnya? Ya seperti teriakan Ryeowook tadi... Kalau sudah begini, Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, setengah meratap dalam hati kenapa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhun tidak ada yang sekalem dan sepenurut anak lelakinya yang kedua, Siwon.

"_Wae, chagi?"_

"_Tuh, umma tanya aja si Kyuhyun!" _ telunjuk Ryeowook menuding tersangka kejahilan pagi ini.

Sedikit jengah, Leeteuk ganti bertanya pada si bungsu. _"Kyu? Kau apakan lagi noonamu?"_

"_Mwo? Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, umma."_ Si bungsu membela diri. Merasa ummanya masih curiga, Kyuhyun cemberut_, "Beneran, umma... masa umma nggak percaya sih sama aku?"_

"_Ya! Kalo kamu nggak ngapa-ngapain terus yang tadi nyiram bunga mawarku sama air teh siapa?"_

"_Umma kan juga sering nyiram tanaman pake air teh. Kenapa aku nggak boleh?"_

"_Itu teh tawar, tau! Lagian umma nyiram ke tanahnya. Kamu tadi nyiramnya pake teh manis, pabo! Langsung ke bunganya lagi. Kalo mawarku semutan terus mati, kamu mau tanggung jawab?! Kyuhyun paboo!"_

"_Aku nggak pabo! Noona jelek!"_

"_Anak-anak! Berhenti, ara?! Bagus. Sekarang, Kyuhyun, minta maaf sama Ryeowook. Wookie juga, ayo salaman sama Kyuhyun."_

"_Umma..."_

"_Kyu..."_

"_Ah, umma nyebelin! Yang dibelain noona terus. Aku nggak pernah dibelain."_ Masih dengan tampang cemberut yang kali ini ditambah dengan ekspresi terluka dan menahan tangis, anak berumur 15 tahun itu balik badan, lalu berlari ke halaman dengan dramatis. Aura anak terbuang seakan-akan menguar dari tubuhnya. Sang umma dan noona yang ditinggal cuma bisa melongo, kaget dengan adegan remaja ababil ala FTV yang biasa mereka tonton bersama itu.

Ryeowook terbata, _"Umma, itu Kyuhyun kok..._

_...jadi alay?"_

Leeteuk yang masih cengo cuma bisa memandang putrinya. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun nggak pernah bersikap semacam ini. Biasanya kalau dia memang salah, dia pasti nurut kalau ummanya sudah mengultimatum untuk berbaikan. Leeteuk memandang pintu depan tempat Kyuhyun barusan menghilang, pandangannya sulit diartikan. Sejurus kemudian ia berucap pada Ryeowook,

"_Kyuhyun..."_

Mendengar nada serius dari sang ibu, Ryeowook tak kuasa membendung tanya._"Kyu kenapa, umma?"_

"_Dia... lagi latihan drama ya?" _ Di detik itu juga, sambil menepuk dahi, Ryeowook mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuatkan janji pertemuan antara sang Umma dengan dr. Lee Soo Man, pskiater nomor satu di Seoul.

Sementara itu, bocah yang sedang dibicarakan ternyata sedang terduduk di pos satpam dekat rumahnya. Ia sedang merutuki nasib ternyata. Ini mengenai adegan kabur dari rumah secara alay yang ia peragakan barusan tentu saja. Awalnya sih melihat ibu dan kakak perempuannya tak bosan menonton sinetron yang penuh scene-scene lebay macam tadi, membuatnya penasaran, apa sih bagusnya adegan sok dramatis macam itu sampai-sampai semua produser memakainya di tiap sinetron yang mereka garap? Nah, kalau scene barusan, jujur awalnya Kyuhyun nggak ada niat sama sekali bertingkah alay begitu, hanya saja karena terbawa suasana yang entah kenapa mirip dengan adegan lebay dalam drama-drama TV, tiba-tiba saja di benaknya berkelebat pemikiran _kalau aku berlagak kabur kayak di TV pasti lengkap deh ini drama keluarga.._ dan jeng..jeng..jeng.. sadar-sadar dia sudah di luar rumah. Dan kalau tadinya dia penasaran, sekarang, setelah mencoba berakting sendiri, Kyuhyun malah merasa bodoh. Kenapa? Karena ternyata rasanya sealay kelihatannya. Ia jadi begidik sendiri membayangkan adegan tadi. Lebih dari itu, sekarang Kyuhyun jadi galau. Mau apa dia sekarang? Atau lebih tepatnya, mau kemana dia sekarang? Option "pulang ke rumah" is obviously a big NO! Gengsi dong. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya, coba? Taruhan pasti kakak perempuannya sudah menganggap dia alay. Hiks... ini jelas sudah mencoreng imagenya sebagai the cool evil prince. Untungnya tadi yang melihat cuma umma dan noonanya. Kalau appa dan kedua hyungnya (Eunhyuk dan Siwon) juga melihat, mending dia nyusul Jendral Pattimura nyebur ke lubang buaya deh. _(Sejak kapan di lubang buaya ada Pattimura? Tanyakan pada rumput yang dangdutan..)_

Kalau mau jalan-jalan, dia nggak bawa uang sedikitpun. Yang artinya dia bakal keliatan kayak anak hilang atau lebih parah lagi kayak gelandangan. Oh oh oh.. nggak deh makasih. Kalau sampai ada teman-temannya yang lihat, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti? Belum lagi dia belum makan secuil pun pagi ini. Well, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sok belagak kabur dari rumah dengan dramatis sebelum sarapan siap. Dan nggak mungkin juga dia tetap mendekam di pos satpam ini. Salah-salah, dia bakal dikira pencuri celana dalam yang lagi ditahan security. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. So akhirnya, mau kemana kita? _(insert Dora the Explorer theme song here)_

Finally, setelah mengingat dan menimbang, Kyuhyun memutuskan buat singgah sekalian numpang makan di rumah sepupu, sahabat sekaligus soulmate in crime-nya. Yup, bentul sekali pemirsa, siapa lagi kalau bukan the Lord VoldeMin alias Max alias Changmin, anak bungsu dari Yunjae couple. Yah, paling tidak kalau di tempat Changmin, masa depan cacing-cacing di perutnya akan cerah mengingat masakan Jaejoongie-ahjummanya yang selevel dengan chef-chef restoran. Senyum Kyuhyun tampak mengembang cerah laksana mentari pagi itu, namun tiba-tiba mega mendung seakan-akan datang dan menutupi sang surya bersamaan dengan lenyapnya senyum Kyuhyun saat realita menghantamnya. Halah, malah jadi lebay. Anyway yang jelas Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau si Changmin yang meski emang udah sehati banget sama Kyuhyun, meski susah senang ditanggung bersama, meski mereka kalo ngapa-ngapain pasti berdua, pokoknya meski udah soulmate-an banget sampe dibilang bagaikan kembar labu siam or dikira pasangan homo Taman Lawang _(yang otomatis bikin Kyu and Min nggrundel abis)_, tapi kalo urusan makanan, Changmin tuh nggak bisa buat kompromi apalagi berbagi. Kalian, para Cassie terutama, pasti ngerti lah apa maksudnya... Yah, sambil meneruskan langkahnya, pada akhirnya evil prince kita ini cuma bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga sobatnya itu bakal sedikit berbaik hati ngasih Kyuhyun kesempatan buat meredamkan demo para aktivis _Ascaris_ n' _Oxyuris _(A.N : buat readers yang bingung, ini nama bekennya cacing kremi) yang saking anarkisnya udah mulai banting-banting meja and mecahin kaca gedung DPR (?) di dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Anyway, di kediaman keluarga Jung alias Dong Bang House, asap tebal tampak mengepul dari jendela dapur. Eits, tenang saja. Ini bukan kebakaran, saudara-saudara. Hanya saja nampaknya Ny. Jung Jaejoong terlalu bersemangat dalam menyiapkan sarapan. Yah, tipe ibu rumah tangga yang punya prinsip bahwa sesungguhnya ketersediaan makanan adalah hak segala bangsa dan oleh sebab itu maka kelaparan di atas dunia harus dihapuskan karena tidak sesuai dengan perikemanusiaan dan perikeadilan. Dan oleh sebab itu, dengan didorongkan oleh keinginan luhur supaya suami dan kedua anaknya terbebas dari kelaparan dan gizi buruk maka dibuatlah menu makanan yang sehat dan hemat oleh Jaejoong. Nah, kita tinggalkan dulu ibu rumah tangga yang sedang rempong itu. Beralih ke ruang tengah, tampak seonggok manusia terbujur kaku di atas sofa. Sesekali terdengar bunyi "_kruyuuuukkkkk..._" sebagai background suara.

"_Ummaaaaa.. Udah nggak kuat lagi..." _onggokan tadi merintih. Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar terkekeh melihat putra bungsunya. _"Ya, Changmin-ah... Gwenchana?" _

Tak mau repot melihat ayahnya, Changmin menggeleng lemah. _"Ani..." _

Yunho tergelak. _"Minnie-ya, kalau kau melihat cahaya putih atau sungai, jangan dekati oke? Appa masih membutuhkanmu...untuk mencuci mobil tentunya. Hahaha..."_

Changmin mendelik kesal. _"Pertama, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan memanggilku Minnie. Kedua, itu tadi sama sekali nggak lucu, Appa!" _ lanjutnya bersungut-sungut.

"_Hehe, mian, mian..." _ujar Yunho sambil mengacak rambut si bungsu. Yah, biar bagaimanapun sebagai seorang ayah dia paham benar perangai anaknya. Kalau sudah menyangkut urusan makanan, anak lelaki satu-satunya itu memang sensitif sih. _"Entah dapat perut karet darimana dia ..."_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"_Ngomong-ngomong Junsu kok belum kelihatan? Masa iya dia jam segini masih tidur?" _Yunho mengernyit heran. Wajar saja, tiap hari putri sulungnya itu memang biasa bangun pagi. Lebih tepatnya sih, awalnya karena dipaksa sang bunda untuk ikut membantu membersihkan rumah dan memasak. Nah, biasanya di jam-jam begini, Junsu sedang menyiapkan meja makan. Lalu dimanakah gerangan putri kesayangannya itu? _"Kau lihat Junsu tidak, Min-ah?"_

Changmin melirik sebal. Ucapan _"Memangnya aku babysitter noona apa?"_ terluncur asal dari bibirnya. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin berkomentar, sayangnya satu tatapan maut dari sang Appa membungkamnya. Setengil-tengilnya dia, ia sadar ia bukan tandingan 'beruang' yang sedang galau kehilangan anak. Yah, Appanya memang mengidap penyakit daughter complex kronis sih...

"_Changmin-ah... Bisa kau jawab pertanyaan Appa, nak?"_ Changmin menelan ludah, sedikit ragu untuk menjawab. Sungguh, ia dilema. Death glare ayahnya sungguh menjanjikan kematian pedih kalau ia tak menjawab jujur, tapi di sisi lain, ada dunia yang harus ia jaga dari timbulnya perang dunia ketiga. Benar-benar buah simalakama. Changmin menghela nafas, membulatkan keputusan. Sambil menyeka bulir keringat hasil pergumulan batin yang segede-gede biji jagung di dahinya, ia bangkit dari sofa. Changmin menatap mata Appanya lekat, membiarkan bibirnya menyuarakan jawaban lalu segara mengerahkan kombinasi jurus ngibrit no jutsu dan 1000 langkah no jutsu. Mundur teratur mencari perlindungan di dapur. Meninggalkan sang Appa yang kaku tiba-tiba.

"_MWOOOOO?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_~ to be continue ~_

_._

* * *

_Another fanfic about DBSK, kali ini featuring Super Junior... They're just too adorable to write.. XDD_

Suasana fic ini beda banget sama fic Rhie sebelumnya, mudah-mudahan readers semua suka deh...

All in all, thanks and don't forget to REVIEW please...

Annyeong... ^_^


End file.
